


i like it

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: to be fair, wheein wanted a mundane day.life is messy.ORwheein could be the world's worst divorce lawyer and seriously, the dead body on her floor isonlyher first problem.





	i like it

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be a flashfic... isn't really a flashfic.
> 
> Oh well. You know I love my Cop AUs.

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

to be fair, wheein wanted a mundane day.

and she was going at it strong: woke up, called hyejin, talked about how much their law practice was fringing on their love lives, said something like: "well, at least _you_ have sex, hung up on hyejin because she was pissed, went to the gym, then straight to the office while practicing her love is dead but move on! speech for her next client. it's a good, solid speech too. complete with dramatic hand waving and wheein's really serious face. something she has been practicing since age two.

the dead body wasn't part of the plan. seriously.

"so," hyejin drawls. they are standing off to the side. they both watch their sobbing office manager convey their story to a detective. "did you touch it?"

"what, the dead body?" wheein glares. "seriously?"

"it's a legitimate question," her partner defends. she leans against the wall, arms crossed. "divorce is a really lucrative business, you know."

wheein snorts. "shut up." she bites back a comment about how hyejin is probably sleeping with hyuna again. mostly because hyejin walking a concert t-shirt that belonged to her ex. a concert that wheein was _definitely_ at. "he wasn't even my client," she insists, still glaring. "i don't know who this guy is. or why he's dead in my office."

the sound of tape ripping stops the conversation. wheein watches the yellow tape spread from one side of her door to the other. wonders if there is anything important in her office. she can see a sliver of the body on the carpet. shudders. remembers the full view when she walked in. head caved in. blood on her carpet. and of course, the baseball bat skewed to the side.

her assistant is being interviewed off to the side. wheein sighs. rubs her face into her hand.

"this is stupid."

hyejin scoffs. "this is going to cost us," she says.

"and for the record," comes a third reply, "this conversation is pretty messed up. just so you know."

there is no introduction. there is a badge. and said badge is attached to a hot cop. and in a weird way, it makes wheein ten times more irritated. that a hot cop is attached to all of this.

"uh," wheein says. "sorry?"

hot cop pushes her bangs away from her eyes. she's tall. in a willowy way. has this expression of irritated amusement. and fits way too well into the jeans that she's wearing. wheein almost asks something akin to, "where's _your_ gun?" but knows it'll probably come off as leering. not that she cares.

"don't go anywhere," hot cop says. probably ignores the fact that wheein is staring. "we'll be sitting down with you soon."

"aren't you going to ask if i'm okay? i did just find a dead body. in my office, no less." next to wheein, hyejin snorts. loudly. wheein ignores her and grabs hot cop by the arm. "and we have a business to run, you know."

hot cop laughs. it's probably inappropriate. but it makes wheein smile. also probably inappropriate. hot cop takes a step towards her. gently peels off wheein's fingers from her arm. the entire thing is making wheein's brain hurt. or maybe it's more like it's dragging her mind into completely inappropriate places. like let's have coffee, the dead body can wait. and of course, divorce! there's plenty of it.

"respect the dead," hot cop says with a shrug.

she walks off too. back into the office. one of the other cops that is standing in front of wheein's office door even salutes her.

next to wheein, hyejin snorts again.

"you _would_ ," she says.

 

 

 

 

 

 

hot cop has a name.

wheein finds out from another cop friend. moon byulyi. detective in charge, homicide division. which, of course, explains nothing. she also learns that detective moon has a moniker. or a mononym. was an underground rapper in college. and then the name sort of stuck. wheein wonders if moonbyul uses any of this to pick up girls at a bar. she would.

but, you know, dead body in the office.

this is how wheein ends up at the police station. paperwork is stupid. luckily, hyejin is the one with a case right now. so she half-volunteers to go and finish all the paperwork that is attached to finding a dead body in their office. turns out the cleaning company had an ex-felon for hire and that ex-felon wasn't too keen on his ex-wife's new boyfriend. you've definitely seen the drama before.

"which way to homicide?" wheein asks. cheerfully too. once the paperwork is done. the cop directing her looks at her strangely. "i just wanted to stop by and say hello to detective moon," she clarifies awkwardly. flashes a huge grin.

"oh, uh," the cop replies. jerks a thumb down a hallway. "her office is that way. i think she might be sleeping in there too."

wheein definitely ignores him. picks herself up. smoothing her hands against her dress. rule number one, she thinks. always dress for potential clients and court. divorce makes the money, after all. but secretly, she's glad that she still has some kind of stigma for rules. adjusts her leather jacket and listens to her heels click against the floor as she talks herself throw awkward greetings and ways of saying "i was just stopping by!" without sound like an ass.

she's still going to sound like an ass, she decides. and ends up in the front of moonbyul's office. hand poised to knock. making a full discovery of the fact that moonbyul is actually not sleeping, but wide awake and holding a coffee while watching something on her computer screen. of course. there goes her grand plan, she thinks. whatever it was.

"hi," she still greets. bites the inside of her cheek to try and hide the blush that starts when moonbyul meets her gaze. "i, um," wheein tries, "wanted to thank you before i left."

moonbyul shakes her head. "no need." and she peels her eyes away from her computer screen completely. "i'm sure finding a dead body in your office was pretty startling."

"i'm a divorce lawyer." wheein shrugs. tries to be nonchalant. "i've seen some pretty crazy things though. i could tell you stories."

"i bet," moonbyul laughs.

wheein likes the sound of her voice. it's not a quick decision; the sound of moonbyul's voice sort of hovers in the air. it's both smooth and warm. it comes attached to the way her mouth turns too and wheein finds herself watching, fascinated, as moonbyul smiles.

"are you okay?"

"huh?" wheein blinks. then realizes that moonbyul is waving a hand in her direction. "oh," she sighs. "yeah, i guess? i don't really know how to feel about the whole thing. i'm sure they've cleaned the blood of the carpet and, like, i really hope that the guy doesn't haunt my office... but then again, i can't exactly unsee it all either. if that makes sense?"

"sure," moonbyul agrees. grabs her coffee cup and stands. she moves to lean against her desk. "it does," she says too.

it's unnerving as well. the way moonbyul trains her full expression on wheein. that combined with her attention unnerves her as well. it feels like moonbyul is picking her apart; wheein isn't uncomfortable, but she definitely wasn't ready. she also just likes the line of moonbyul's mouth.

"anyways," she manages. "i don't know how you do it. and blah, blah, blah, thank you for listening to me be crazy and what not."

"you're not crazy."

moonbyul steps forward. touches her arm. sort of looms over her. it's slow burn but wheein realizes that she is definitely in her space now. and it's not just her mouth, it's her eyes and the freckles that suddenly spreading across her nose and cheeks and that really _pisses_ her off because details freak her out this way.

"why divorce anyway?" moonbyul asks. wheein is very much aware of her fingers spreading out against arm. "seems like it would be really depressing. or depressing and heavy."

"you fight crime for a living," wheein counters dryly. she arches a brow. feels knots in her stomach star to firm. "i mean, basically. and you're around dead bodies a lot. and... it's messy?"

moonbyul nods. "true." between them, her stomach growls. "i should probably eat something anyway." she barely blinks and asks, "do you want food? i bet divorce makes you hungry too."

wheein laughs. mostly, it's her being surprised. or pretending not to hear the question that moonbyul just asksed her.

the thing is wheein probably fantasized about this moment. hated that hot cop become _moonbyul_ and dragged her daydreaming into pseudo dates and make outs because naturally, that is where her brain usually goes. she'll never admit to it though; her mouth still drops open. she still stares. still hates that the knots in her belly become just a little tighter.

moonbyul still stares and waits for an answer. wheein swallows. "yeah, sure."

so much for love being dead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

they get coffee.

which is probably irresponsible in somebody's book. conflict of interest. even though the dead body has a name. wheein tries not to think about it. or the ex-con. or anything that had happened in her office. what's the point? murder and divorce go hand in hand. metaphorically speaking, of course.

the coffee shop is cute though. open spaces. lots of flowers. tables dispersed into private corners. wheein almost makes a joke about donuts. a bad one. but chooses to follow moonbyul instead. lets her pay for the coffee. like a first date? hyejin is in her head, rolling her eyes.

"so," wheein starts. they pick a table by the window. there are daisies in a vase. "are the rumors true? about being an underground rapper in college? or did you just decide to mash your name together into one?"

moonbyul laughs. startled, even. a pretty flush spreads across her cheeks. she leans into her hand, playing with the tea tag sitting off the rim of her cup.

"i'm not an asshole," she says. meets wheein's gaze. her eyes are wide and bright. "and maybe," she says. even mysteriously. "the rumors _might_ be true. but an old partner started the name thing. and i just didn't feel like expelling the effort to change."

"old partner?"

"mm." moonbyul sighs. "she's the department head now." there's a slight edge to moonbyul's voice. wheein recognizes mistrust from a mile away. it's also lined with some bitterness; for whatever reason, it makes her a little sad.

"that's rough," wheein says awkwardly. 

moonbyul shrugs. "not everyone is made for this." her mouth curls. "taeyeon-ssi is better at organizing than she is at an everything else." moonbyul shakes her head. "what about you? and divorce?"

wheein is something close to startled. there are several scenarios living in her head about how this is going to go.

"it's lucrative." wheein smirks. "everybody gets divorced, i guess."

moonbyul raises an eyebrow. "not everybody," she counters. maybe means. her fingers spread and flicker against her jaw. wheein watches them, fascinated. "i asked around," moonbyul clarifies too. more like code for _you_ did have a dead body in your office. "i heard you're frighteningly good at your job."

"ugh." wheein wrinkles her nose. "i mean, that's good to hear."

"i take it this wasn't something you wanted to do?"

"nobody wants to be a divorce lawyer," wheein says dryly. sips from her coffee. "no one," she points out, "wakes up in the morning and is like yes! that's _totally_ it. but i'm pragmatic and i had loans and family things to take care of and be responsible for. so i'm good at crisis management and bam!" her fist hits the table. moonbyul jumps a little. "i don't know," wheein shrugs, tapping her head. "it made sense."

moonbyul manages to laugh. "sure."

her mouth opens again. and wheein waits. literally with baited breath. she feels like this some bizarre version of a high school crush. or that she's finally ready to admit that she's been working _way_ too much. and that maybe it's finally time to take a weekend off where she doesn't have to listen to sad love stories or broken homes. or ugly relationships. because that definitely takes a toll on her too.

but there are no words. and then moonbyul is launching herself across the table right at her. it's just a split second: she realizes that her ears are ringing and that around them, glass is exploding. somewhere between that the second gunshot rings out and moonbyul's body is covering hers on the ground. someone screams. the table flies over them and crashes into the wall. tires screech. and wheein feels like her heart is going to explode.

moonbyul's fingers are in her hair. her mouth is moving. focus on me, it seems to say.

so wheein does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

her therapist told her once that being a divorce lawyer was like her version of a universal answer. whatever _that_ means. but wheein could be the world's worst divorce lawyer, moving forward on the premise that her parents didn't hug her enough, or she got a cat instead of a dog. being shot at, however, brings a whole new meaning to needing a professional change.

at the hospital, hyejin stares at her.

"so," she drawls. counts on her fingers. "there was a dead body in the office. and now you totally got shot at."

the nurse stitching a gash in her forehead laughs. wheein glares. both at her and the nurse.

"it's not like i planned it," wheein mutters. "it was just coffee! literally just coffee.'

"oh but i'm all about weird coincidences." 

wheein glares. "don't start."

hyejin turns to stand next to her. she crosses her arms and reveals a full view of moonbyul arguing on the phone. her expression is drawn tightly. there's a large bandage on her cheek too. for some reason, wheein feels guily. hyejin pokes her arm.

"stop staring," the other woman says. "and hopefully, you know, you don't get murdered next time. because she's cute. totally not your type -"

wheein turns bright red. of course, this is the time that moonbyul chooses to walk into the room. the nurse is laughing and hyejin is staring, probably wondering whether or not she could sleep with the nurse.

"so," moonbyul says. begrudgingly even. "you can't go home. or to work."

wheein blinks. "you're not funny," she says. she points a finger at moonbyul. "i charge five hundred an hour."

hyejin hits her arm. "she's the cop," she says dryly. her expression changes. it's cold and serious. "what's going on? should i be concerned?"

at that point, wheein begins to feel worried. she doesn't panic. panic is rare. but the knots in her stomach are a little crueler than usual. she's worried. and moonbyul looks worried.

"i can't tell you," moonbyul sighs. "but what i can say is that we're going to figure out a way to keep you safe." she drags a hand through her hair. turns to hyejin. "you're fine," she adds.

"what the hell?" wheein mutters. "what does this have to do with me then?"

hyejin drops a hand onto her shoulder. squeezes gently. 

"don't worry about it."

"neither of you are reassuring," wheein mutters, but lets herself get dragged up to stand. she's still a little dizzy. plus, she hasn't really processed what's happened to her too.

that goes out the door when moonbyul grabs her arm. gently adjusts her height and smiles. maybe it's just enough.

"sorry," moonbyul murmurs. "i really just wanted to take you out for coffee."

it may be the first time wheein is at a loss for words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the car smells like fried food.

"oh _absolutely_ not!" 

wheein slams her foot down. her eyes are wide. her hands are trembling. she's panicky and it feels completely out of character.

"my house is great," she rambles, "and it has my things. and i have a schedule! i have groceries and a television and shows that i pretend to watch because i don't really have the time to watch them!"

fact: when wheein panics, she _really_ panics, like absolutely panics and flails and starts tearing into whoever is around. she likes order and she likes her space. it's like a dirty, little secret. hyejin usually tells her that she's insane. actually, hyejin spends the better part of her day telling her that she's insane.

for what it's worth, moonbyul sits next to her and takes it. starts the car. touches the inside of her wrist. nods while they drive. because that seems like the logical thing to do. wheein doesn't know how to rationalize this, or the fact that so much has happened in the last couple days.

"we're going to my place."

wheein blinks. moonbyul slows at a red light. neither of them talk about how hyejin packed a bag and shoved it into the back of moonbyul's car with a wave. like she knew before hand.

"um," wheein tries to calm down. her mouth purses. "isn't that... not a good idea?" she winces and hates that she sounds so stupid. "look, we barely know each other and how is this safe for me?"

"because it's my place," moonbyul says calmly. "the security is solid. and i have a guest bedroom that is probably more comfortable than a safe house or an overpriced hotel."

it's a gentle dig. or at least, wheein would like to think that it's a gentle dig. she also hates that she's been swept into this with very little control. there's also very little information. that makes her uncomfortable.

she must look uncomfortable. because moonbyul's fingers find the inside of her wrist again, dragging lightly against the skin.

"we can have that coffee," she says.

wheein is flustered. "i don't think i'll be drinking coffee for awhile," she mutters, looking away. 

it's simple though. she does not move her hand away. nor does moonbyul offer. it's unsettling and she tries to blame it on a number of things - moonbyul is beautiful, that's easy, she got shot at, there's adrenaline, and everything else in between. it's a complete run-on. 

there's no way out, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

some facts:

moonbyul is not just a good cop, she's a _great_ cop. you can get anything on the internet. resumes, accreditations, and awards. her name is attached to several high profile cases with brief, sharp interviews on outcomes and victims that keep wheein up the first few nights that she lives in moonbyul's apartment.

of course, there is the dead body and the ex-con and the elaborate plot she's come up with. mostly, in her head. it's worse because moonbyul keeps most of the information out of sight, out of mind. one day evolves into two days this way, then three, then four, and when six hits, wheein realizes that she’s got a weird crush on her roommate. it’s all sort of confusing in her head.

"first world problems," hyejin says. bringing her coffee and client updates. she looks around the apartment. and totally judges. 

the truth? it makes wheein nervous.

love might not be dead. or something.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

when they break the week and half marker, wheein bursts.

"you know more about me than i know about you," she says, not out of the blue. but just as moonbyul trudges in from work. it's sometime after midnight and the dark circles under her eyes are intense. she's been waiting by the door for an hour. "and that bothers me," she continues. grabs moonbyul's hand and drags her to the kitchen.

moonbyul doesn't relent. "it's for your safety."

"you're full of it."

“i'm not,” moonbyul insists. yawns loudly. “i'm just trying to, you know, do my job. and make sure that you’re safe.”

wheein shoves moonbyul into a chair. which should be funny. moonbyul feels like she has a good foot over her. and muscle too. wheein thinks it's mostly because she needs an excuse to touch moonbyul. subconsciously, of course.

she makes sure that moonbyul is seated though. grabs the plate from the oven. drops it in front of her. grabs a beer from the fridge for herself. the six-pack is new; the one she found earlier that day looked a little suspicious. she pushes another bottle towards moonbyul. the other woman merely raises an eyebrow, but doesn't push it.

"what do you want to know," she asks instead.

"what can you tell me?" wheein tries.

moonbyul sighs. "it's getting solved."

"you do realize how annoying this is." wheein presses a palm to the side of her head. try being rational, she tells herself. "i have stitches, not the flu. i have to work from home, but home is not home it's _your_ home. i nearly got murdered during a non-date-date -"

"i tried," moonbyul interrupts. smiles weakly.

wheein stares at her.

"look," moonbyul tries again. "i will promise to sit down and tell you what i can as soon as this is over. or if anything serious comes out, i'll tell you then too. but for now, you have to -" she stops herself and laugh. the sound is husky enough to hide a yawn too. "but here," she points the apartment, "i can make sure you're okay. and that there's security and whatever."

"you sound like a broken record," wheein mutters. rubs her eyes. she stands and grabs a napkin from the kitchen counter.

moonbyul is right behind her when she turns around.

they stare at each other. the frustration is starting to build. it's been boiling for most of the day. she's ignored it. work is busy. not being comfortable in the apartment is a distraction.

"give me a couple of days." moonbyul touches her cheek. "seriously," she murmurs. "and then you go home."

wheein swallows. "what if i don't want to go home?" she asks because it's the first joke she thinks of. stares directly at moonbyul's mouth. "then what are you going to do?"

two things happen: first? they cross that line _and_ it's safe to say that this is a mess. ironically. this feels like a fight too. and she's not sure as to why she feels like fighting moonbyul. but fighting to win as if to prove some grand, elaborate point.

the second, stupid thing. it's simple. 

she kisses moonbyul first.

it's a heavy handed kiss. she pushes her teeth into moonbyul's lip. kisses and bites and sighs. she's competitive. she swears that moonbyul laughs. that she swallows it too and it tastes like everything and nothing that she expects. she even tries to think in facts. that moonbyul's fingers are looped into the waistband of her leggings. that wheein finds herself on her toes and reaching to pull at moonbyul's hair. because she likes to pull and wants to see what it feels like to have her closer.

at best, it's a messy kiss. moonbyul has a hot, sour mouth. mostly from the beer. wheein sighs and gasps. because moonbyul figures out how to slide her tongue into hers, drag it lazily back over her teeth, and grab control of how wheein decides to kiss her.

the room is spinning. wheein lets her mouth hover. realizes that she has fistfuls of moonbyul's shirt. somewhere in between that, they hit hips and the kitchen counter. it's annoying; she's going to have to learn her way around.

"we're doing everything backwards," she murmurs. kind of laughs and feels moonbyul slide a hand through her hair. she's also suddenly aware of her stitches. "or is that me assuming?"

moonbyul snorts. "you're not assuming," she murmurs. and her mouth finds the stitches on her forehead. she kisses them gently; wheein hates that she wants to melt. "let's just call us charismatic."

"ambitious," wheein corrects.

"that's more you than me." moonbyul pokes her nose. "but sure. i won't argue with you."

"chicken." wheein reaches for her beer. but doesn't untangle from moonbyul. doesn't feel like it. "i don't bite."

"that's a lie," moonbyul says. wheein turns bright red. out of nowhere too, staring at moonbyul with wide eyes and surprise. the other woman laughs. "you're fine," she says too. patting the top of her head.

it's all fitting, really.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

in the end, it's not that exciting.

"it was a client's husband," wheein says slowly. staring at a lineup book. to verify, of course. mostly, she stands there and wonders how her life has become a really bad television show.

the lineup book is completely unnecessary. mostly it's moonbyul. "probably because you now how have _girlfriend_ stamped on your forehead," hyejin said earlier that morning. moonbyul doesn't admit to it. nor does she deny it either. 

somewhere in between this wheein calls moonbyul's captain a twelve year old girl. because she's petty. and because the captain dropped a hand on moonbyul's arm and wheein definitely didn't like the way it looked. mostly, it's just that she's petty.

moonbyul buys her a toothbrush. wheein lets her. it seems like the sensible thing to do. maybe even the right thing. if that's even the best to call what buying a toothbrush means on the relationship scale. or an apology on both ends.

the truth though? it's totally gross. but wheein is okay with it.


End file.
